


Just Like Heaven

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Leo knew all of this but learned long ago that psychoanalyzing a woman was a bad idea.  Psychoanalyzing his wife was cause for duck and cover.





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Leo closed the door, dropped his keys on the table, and took a deep breath. It was just after one in the morning and he was finally back. He never slept at the White House like the old days, but there were still nights he knew he would never make it home without Lewis to drag him. He walked into his brand new kitchen, boxes still everywhere and poured a glass of water. Popping two Tylenol, he drank it down. He hated turning lights on and off, but this was the new house…the last thing he needed was to fall and break something. Walking back through the den and the living room, Leo climbed the stairs. There would be no CNN tonight. He just wanted to crawl into bed and forget who he was. Delude himself into thinking that tomorrow he could take his time getting to his mediocre job.

There she was, sound asleep in their bed, and Leo thanked the higher power. He had spent no time with her today except for Senior Staff and a few glances in the bullpens. He watched the briefings, as he did daily, but there was so much going on right now he barely paid attention. The new Mrs. Leo McGarry lay curled under the sheet, deep in her dreams. Leo took no time shedding his suit and laying it across the chair. He was careful not to trip over any boxes as he lifted the Hanes tee shirt over his head, left his boxers, and climbed into bed.

The sigh was audible as the bed molded to his body. Wow, it was hard to realize how weary the body was until it stopped moving. Leo was surprised he did not pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Of course, no matter how tired he was, how weary, sleep had always been his enemy. Ever since his childhood insomnia made him ear witness to his father’s suicide. Then it was the nightmares when he returned from Hanoi. For years, the liquor helped him pass out but then he couldn’t wake from the bad dreams. These days it was work, which never really ended, that made sleep difficult.

“Hey baby.”

Leo’s body spooned behind CJ’s, wrapping his arms around her and inhaling the scent of her skin and hair.

“You're home.” She whispered. “Hi honey.”

Yes, home. The place he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The place they would raise their family. Where they would have the biggest fights, make holiday dinners, and lie together shaking off hard days. Home is where the heart is, and his heart belonged to CJ.

“Sorry I'm so late…had to look after the lunatics in the asylum. Toby and Sam are working too hard to keep their minds occupied.”

“Yeah.”

CJ was working too hard too. Rosslyn was still fresh in everyone’s mind and as Josh recovered from his nearly fatal injuries, the White House went into full midterm mode. There was hardly time to breathe and stop. It was better though, because whenever CJ was not moving she was flashing back to that awful night. Feeling her hand slip from Leo’s, feeling herself being thrown on the ground…the sounds of breaking glass, screaming and an infinite number of bullets. Watching in horror, and terror, as they loaded Josh on the ambulance and no one could tell her if Leo was really alright. She couldn’t even hear Shanahan’s name without a shudder going through her. Leo knew all of this but had learned long ago that psychoanalyzing a woman was a bad idea. Psychoanalyzing his wife was cause for duck and cover.

“I didn’t mean to wake you baby. Go back to sleep.”

“I was waiting for you. I wanted you to wake me.”

“Did you now?”

Leo grinned as CJ turned in his arms, looping her long arms around his neck and pulling him even closer. She felt his erection on her thigh and moved her leg over his to feel it even closer to where she wanted.

“I did.” She kissed his lips softly, whispering how much she missed him.

Leo took the Rolling Stones tee shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. His lips were warm on her neck and shoulders. He nibbled her chest and loved the way she sighed. He was not tired anymore. Leo could care less if he ever went to sleep; some things were more important than sleep. Like the fact that CJ wore no panties…that was very, very important. She moaned when his hand brushed her sensitive skin. His lips still sucked the sweet skin of her shoulder.

“Leo.” She breathed his name. “Oh honey, don’t stop.”

“I love you Claudia Jean.”

He pulled her on top of him, rolling over on his back. Usually they loved much foreplay, exploration of each other’s bodies. Leo found he could never get enough of CJ’s strangled giggles and moans. It turned her on when he talked her through it, sometimes pulling her hair as the feelings intensified. However, it wasn’t necessary tonight. Tonight they needed to connect… feel each other in the deepest way possible. Leo lifted his hips as his boxers came down his legs and off his feet. CJ slid back up his body, kissing his erection before sinking her body onto it.

Arching upward, he groaned. Leo willed his aging body to hold on as he gripped the sheets and said a silent prayer. If he came before she did he would never forgive himself. CJ would never complain about it but Leo would let the moment haunt him. Her pleasure was imperative to his own.

“Oh my God baby…you feel so good.”

CJ smiled, leaning forward until she felt his rough skin rub against her clit. She closed her eyes, letting her feelings guide her body. Leo took hold of her hips as they made love, keeping his eyes open so he could see every emotion and expression splash across her face like cold water. CJ’s faces during lovemaking were the most beautiful Leo had ever seen.

“CJ, CJ, oh God Claudia Jean, harder baby. Harder…oh God. Damn, you're marvelous baby.”

Her body squeezed his erection so tight, changing the angle of her hips as she felt the pinnacle coming. CJ covered his body completely; Leo kissed her passionately. He growled when she sucked his bottom lip and rubbed her breasts on his chest. Leo thought he would explode from feeling her nipples just grazing his skin. Another kiss contained some of his cry as he spilled inside her. Grounding hard against him, CJ felt her climax grow and grow. Leo felt her shiver and knew she was almost there. He loved to feel her body shiver against his.

“Cum baby, cum for me and tell me how amazing it feels. It’s alright Claudia Jean.”

“Leo!” she squealed as her body fell on his again.

He rubbed the small of his wife’s back…knew it was one of the ways to prolong the feeling of ecstasy for her. CJ breathed hard in his ear, slowly coming down from unexpected heights.

“Wow.” She said laughing. “Wow, wow, wow.”

“You can say that again.” Leo stroked her hair. “To think I was so beat when I came in.”

She tried to move, get a good look at him, but Leo held onto her. He needed to feel her body on his right now. He needed her warm skin on his chest and her hair brushing his cheek.

“I'm fine Claudia Jean.” He said, sensing her worry.

“Are you sure?”

“I'm with you right now; I'm positive. I guess we do need some sleep though. Wanna stay right here baby?” he pulled out though he had no desire to do so.

“You never sleep well on your back Leopold.” CJ reasoned.

She laughed and he felt like the king of the world. What happened to make her fall in love with him? What right did he have to be so lucky? She stood by him through valium and alcohol. She stood by him over the whispers of her friends and the objection of her family. She stood by him while he was sure his ex and daughter called her names that no respectable woman deserved to be called. Instead of running away screaming, CJ slid her body onto the bed and wrapped around him until he was cocooned in the warmth of her. The smell of her body wash and their sex engulfed him and Leo knew there would be no nightmares tonight. She kissed him, stroking his cheek.

“I love you Leo. Goodnight.” She said as sleep captured her.

“Sweet dreams Mrs. McGarry. I love you too.”

***


End file.
